


Feels like I've known you my life

by rolli9



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolli9/pseuds/rolli9
Summary: Feels like I've known you my whole lifeI can see right through your liesI don't know where we're goingBut I'd like to be by your side
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> это небольшой приквелл к моей первой работе по сасосаку - https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111810  
> небольшое примечание: у меня в сознании плохо держится возраст Сакуры в каноне, я представляю ее гораздо старше(23-25) поэтому давайте держаться этой планки в возрасте😔✊
> 
> ***
> 
> пожалуйста, если вам нравится эта работа(или вы вдруг решите почитать мои другие), лайкайте(?) её, напишите любой отзыв(без критики только, я не претендую ни на какие звания), мне очень не хватает фидбека сейчас 

Спустя месяцы восстановления тела Сасори, Сакура наконец-то решилась установить в ее законное место последнюю, но не по значению, часть - так называемое сердце. Ее сильно удивило, что такое молодое и на вид хрупкое тело оказалось сложным по структуре механизмом из дерева и кучи железа, трудной на подъем. Сакуре не составляло труда поднимать эти составные части, как и самого Сасори, в отличие от Канкуро, помогающего ей все это время. Как она и предполагала, он с радостью согласился помочь ей: для него подобный экспириенс был возможностью прокачать свое мастерство, а для Сакуры… Она и сама не понимала, зачем это делает, тратя свои силы и нервы, а ведь кроме этого ей нужно выполнять миссии и работать в больнице, но ощущение, что его восстановление было важно, не покидало. Спасение жизней было ее призванием, почему она должна была бросать умирающего Сасори? Такого она не смогла бы простить себе, как врачиня. Держа в руках холодную деталь, Харуно понимала, что была не готова к его оживлению. Кто знает, на чем остановилось функционирование его разума? Может, он ринется в бой, почувствовав близость своего уже бывшего, к этому времени, врага, и тогда все обещания, навешанные на уши Цунаде, растворяется в воздухе. К счастью, она вовремя остановила Канкуро, начавшего восстанавливать все боевые прибамбасы Сасори, но ей пришлось разрешить оставить ему некоторые, так как они были жизненно необходимы для нормального функционирования механизма в целом. Она понимала, что даже они способны нанести вред окружающим, правда, в сравнении с прошлым Сасори это никуда не шло: он стал слабее даже в плане сердца. Если он попытается "вернуть форму", то просто распадется на части. К сожалению, подобные разрушения не восстанавливаются, да и из подвальной мастерской Конохи с секретным уровнем охраны Сасори вряд ли выберется - он еще не адаптировался к новому телу. С душой хлопнув по побледневшим от стресса щекам, разгневанная от своей нерешительности Сакура взяла себя в руки и аккуратно поместила цилиндр с иероглифом в его хранилище. Округлые веки нефизиологически широко открылись, словно при Базедовой болезни, и глазное яблоко пугающе прокрутилось вокруг своей оси, пока не нашли взволнованную подобной реакцией Харуно. Казалось, что лишь спустя вечность веки опустились и приняли нормальный для японцев разрез, а зрачок поменял фокус с ее лица на каменный потолок.  
\- А, это ты... неожиданно... - еле-еле прохрипел Сасори отчего Сакура, опирающаяся руками на "операционный" стол, вздрогнула.  
\- Почему неожиданно?  
\- Честно? Я ожидал увидеть Хидана. Он же сто процентов сдох, такие долго не живут. - едкая, но скованная ухмылка, разбавила казалось бы грустную по смыслу фразу - голос Сасори пока плохо отражал его эмоции.  
\- Прости, если расстроила. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Нам пришлось сильно изменить твое строение из-за сильных повреждений в твоей сердцевине, но все должно хорошо... - от окончания фразы Сакуру прервала холодная, гладко отполированная рука, состоящая из множества точно вырезанных звеньев, которая накрыла ее кисть с кучей мелких порезов и неаккуратным маникюром. Глаза Сасори были плотно закрыты, а лицо непроницаемо, а тишина, стоявшая в пропахшем лаком помещении, создавала впечатление будто он хочет что-то сказать. Некоторое время Сакура напряженно следила за ним, пока не решилась и не накрыла его тыльную сторону другой ладонью в успокаивающем жесте. В детстве она часто так успокаивала Наруто, когда тоска по Саске превышала нормы разумного и сжигала его душу изнутри. Губы Сасори приоткрылись с громким щелчком, Харуно сразу же сделала пометку в голове, что позже надо будет исправить неожиданно объявившийся косяк. Немного подумав, он произнес, слегка сжимая одну из кистей как бы в ответ:  
\- Спасибо…  
\- Да не за что. Я рада, что ты выжил, Сасори. - Харуно ласково улыбнулась, смотря прямо в распахнутые будто в шоке глаза, думая не погорячилась ли она с этой неосторожно сказанной фразой. Эти слова были от чистого сердца, как и благодарность Сасори. Еще тогда, в убежище Акацки, было ясно, что как бы он не прикрывался грубым деревом и высокопарными фразами о вечно живущих марионетках, Сасори оставался обычным приземленным человеком, со своим прошлым, чувствами и страхами. Во многом это привлекло Харуно. Если бы не ее хорошо развитая эмпатия и наблюдательность, она бы никогда не разглядела в нем таких непримечательных, по особенному нежных черт, а он бы не лежал и не держал ее за руку. "Это было б обиднее всего" - подумала Сакура, освобождая руки.  
\- Мне необходимо провести несколько тестов, ты не против?  
\- ...не то чтобы да.


	2. 2

Год назад Сасори не думал о том, что будет жить в одном доме с куноичи, спасшей его жизнь, и носить ее одежду, которая была ему не по размеру. Сравнивая свои габариты и Сакуры, он невольно восхищался ее хорошо слаженными мышцами и жалел, что выбрал такое хлипкое тело. Для марионетки это не играло никакой роли, главное то, что внутри, но визуально Сасори проигрывал и это, к собственному удивлению, немного его задевало. Правда, далеко не из-за ущемленного мужского эго - ему хотелось соответствовать. Сейчас он мог потягаться с ней разве что умом в некоторых сферах и жизненным опытом, даже чакра, которой он владел в совершенстве, с трудом поддавалась контролю. Харуно с самого начала заявила, что восстановление займет не один месяц. Он не поверил в это, но спустя пару попыток поднять неслушающиеся ноги доказали правоту ее слов. Чакры было непозволительно мало - ее хватало на стандартные действия, которые обычно совершаются автоматически и без каких-то особых усилий, правда пока Сасори не удавалось взять над ней полный контроль, чтобы направлять в необходимые части тела. Сакура даже взяла бессрочный отпуск, чтобы следить за ним: нетерпеливость набирала обороты из-за чего Сасори вредил себе излишними тренировками, травмируя тело и изнемогая остатки чакры. Переезд из замызганной мастерской был неприятной неожиданность. Ему не хотелось мешать девушке жить еще больше, по видимости он и так отнял у нее кучу личного времени, хотя сейчас, после недели своеобразного отпуска, она стала выглядеть в разы лучше: синяки стали светлее, мешки слегка разгладились, как и хмурые складки между бровями, вечно сопровождавшие ее лицо во время "лечения". Сасори старался раствориться в помещении, занимать как можно меньше пространства, сливаясь с широким креслом у окна, по уши укутываясь в аляпистый плед. Позиция у окна ему нравилась: открывался вид на по-красивому неухоженный заросший сад и можно было наблюдать за тренировками Харуно. В саду висела большая красная груша и стояли вкопанные в землю деревянные тренажеры для тренировки силы удара. Смотреть, как в начале сжатые мышцы разогреваются, становясь все более эластичными и сильными было сплошное эстетическое удовольствие, а то, как они при более резких движениях обретали под легкой спортивной одеждой более четкие очертания… Может, Сасори и ненавидел человеческие тела за хрупкость и недолговечность, но уважал за способность развиваться и уникальность. Во многом скованность Сасори перед девушкой была вызвана не только желанием не мешать в качестве своеобразной благодарности, но и проблемами в общении, с которыми, в свою очередь, сталкивалась и Сакура. Общаться с человеком, неиспытывавшего стандартных физиологических потребностей, было проблематично. Фраза номер один для завязки непринужденного разговора "Не хочешь выпить со мной чаю?" звучала как оскорбление для необладавшего желудком Сасори, а другие попытки рубились самим собеседником на корню из-за отсутствия опыта в бытовых разговорах с людьми. Подобные дни с мрачной гнетущей тишиной и парой выдавленных из него фраз могли продолжаться вечность, до тех пор пока Сасори не восстановится и не решит вернуться к Гааре в Песок, пока Харуно не заметила его заинтересованное лицо в окне второго этажа. Она как раз хотела начать завершающие тренировку занятия йогой - этим упражнениям ее научил Ли, обещая что мышцы перестанут болеть даже если их удалил, а потом пришил на место самый неопытный хирург в мире без лицензии. К ее счастью, эти ломающие все представления о возможностях человеческого организма позы, и вправду помогали избавиться от боли на следующее утро. Расположившись на коврике, она приветливо помахала чуть ли не держащему свою голову на вытянутых руках Сасори.  
\- Хочешь потренируемся вместе? - вопрос выбил мужчину из колеи. Он и так был готов заползти под диван и никогда не появляться на солнечном свете, но показаться мерзким сталкером перед Сакурой хотелось еще меньше. Скромно кивнув, он угрюмо пошел на улицу. К тому времени Сакура уже нашла еще один коврик для занятий и расстелила ее на траве, приглашая уже более дееспособного на физическую активность Сасори.  
\- Упражнения немного перебор для тебя, поэтому не переусердствуй. Будь аккуратнее. - будучи несколько напряженным от ее дружелюбной улыбки, он снова скупо кивнул в ответ. Сакура заставляла чувствовать его то, что ранее было неизвестным. Что-то подобное в последний раз Сасори испытывал к своим родителям в детстве, но чувства к Харуно сильно отличались от них. На самом деле они были совершенно не похожи, его поражали ощущения столь ярких эмоций. Упражнения отличались особой изощренностью и были похожи на пытки, нежели на йогу. Сасори испытывал лишь напряжение из-за усиленного контроля над чакрой, что же свалилось на Сакуру в этот момент было страшно представить. Посетив все девять кругов ада, Сасори и Сакура почти бездыханно лежали на земле, рассматривая безоблачное небо.  
\- Ты можешь долго смотреть на такое небо?  
\- А ты нет?  
\- Нет. Мне жжет глаза.  
\- Я уже и забыл, каково это. - Сасори поднял дрожащую руку вверх, продолжая не моргая смотреть на голубую бесконечность сквозь пальцы.  
\- А каково это, смотреть на него как ты?  
\- Больно. Немного. В основном из-за отсутствия удовлетворения. Будто небо скрывает от тебя какую-то тайну, а ты за столько лет не смог ее раскрыть и никогда не сможешь, в общем-то.  
\- Мне не хочется, чтобы тебе было больно. - слова вырвались сами по себе. Вся рациональность и спокойствие разума было развеяло странными упражнениями, глупыми разговорами и мятно-зелеными глазами напротив его орехово-карих. Первый шок прошел у Сакуры слишком быстро, в отличие от Сасори, испытавшего что-то похожее на страх. Наверное, это действительно был страх.  
\- Тогда не закрывайся от меня.  
\- Хорошо. - теплые руки провели по его волосам, частично убирая длинную челку, после чего мягкие раскрасневшиеся губы коснулись шероховатой поверхности его лба, повергая не готовую к таким эмоциональным бурям психику Сасори в шок.  
\- Эм, прозвучит немного глупо, но тебе ведь не нужна сменная одежда или душ? Я уже несколько дней хочу спросить, но как-то было не в тему.  
\- Нет. Если только пылью покроюсь. - Сакура заливисто засмеялась, заваливаясь назад на траву. Обычно такое поведение раздражило бы Сасори, но не сегодня. Не с ней.


End file.
